Field
The present disclosure relates to a cover window, a method of manufacturing the cover window, and a flexible display apparatus including the cover window.
Description of the Related Technology
As interest in flexible display apparatuses has grown recently, research into the flexible display apparatuses has been actively conducted, and a flexible substrate including materials such as resin is used instead of a glass substrate to form such flexible display apparatuses.
A display apparatus may include a window over the entire surface of a display panel to protect the display panel. However, in the case of a flexible display apparatus, as the display apparatus is bent, the window also has to be bent, and accordingly, a flexible window has to be used. However, such a flexible window lacks durability. For example, a flexible window may be damaged due to factors such as external shock, or a surface of the flexible window may be scratched. Also, when a hard coating layer is formed on the surface of the flexible window to address this problem, flexible characteristics of the window degrade, and the hard coating layer may be separated from an interface between the window and the hard coating layer or may be subject to damage, such as cracks.